


Loki and Peter Meet

by lovesick_midnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesick_midnight/pseuds/lovesick_midnight
Summary: Loki and Peter meet. I also wrote this while eating dinner.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Loki and Peter Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LalisaM_LN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalisaM_LN/gifts).



> From now on...I will be using this [] when Loki is talking and this {} when Peter is talking. I will be using those icons when those two are talking. When not, then I will be using the normal one.

**Loki meets Peter**

* * *

Based on this [Awesome Post.](https://www.google.com/search?q=peter+meets+loki+tumblr&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiepf2swobrAhWpxIsBHcc8CaIQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=peter+meets+loki+tumb&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgQIIRAKOgQIABAeOgQIABAYUOChBViktAVg_7oFaAVwAHgAgAEAiAEAkgEAmAEAoAEBwAEB&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=Ze8rX97eAamJr7wPx_mkkAo&bih=649&biw=1024&prmd=ivn&rlz=1C9BKJA_enKW843KW844&safe=strict&hl=en-US#imgrc=ZSXpm9uWqe3_xM)

* * *

Peter heard about Loki so much since Thor talks about him. And of course,the New York...let’s call it... ~~incident~~. He wanted to meet Loki ever since Thor started talking about Loki. Weird right? But can you blame him? Even I wanted to meet him.   


* * *

Peter saw Loki seating in the couch silently with the Thor talking to the Avengers the moment he stepped on the living room of the Avengers tower and began squealing mentally...he’s as still as a rock. Loki began looking curiously around the room and noticed him looking at him. He stared at Peter. Peter stared at him. And the Avengers stoped talking because they noticed it. While Tony is freaking out. Mentally and almost physically.

* * *

« Peter— » (Tony)

Too late. ~~_Too Late_~~

{Hi! I’m Peter!}

[Loki of Asgard]

{Aren’t you like...a bad guy?}

[It varies from moment to moment]

{So like...on a scale of one to ten,ten being the worst evil imagineble,like...killing puppies,and one being I’ll spit on your hotdog,where are you now?}

[...maybe a three?]

{Cool. Lemme know if it gets above six}

[-thinking- I like him]

* * *

The Avengers are all stunned. All of them watch Peter skips out of the room while Loki just leaned forward and grab a book and read.


End file.
